Laurel and Dinah's sexual tension
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: An aggressive conversation between Earth-2 Laurel and Dinah after a mission causes Rene and Barry to crack sexual jokes at their expense.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for this idea. It was pretty good. This one-shot is based on a scene from the game Mass Effect 3 which had Jack and Miranda in this situation.**

It had been a particularly hard mission this night. Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, Earth-2 Laurel Lance aka Black Siren, John Diggle aka Spartan, Dinah Drake aka Black Canary, Rene Ramirez aka Wild Dog, Curtis Holt aka Mr. Terrific and Barry Allen aka Flash had just come back to the Arrowcave after finishing the mission. Felicity Smoak aka Overwatch was there to greet them.

The mission had involved a high profile gang leader and some of his meta-human employees, which is why Barry had been called to help.

Now with them all down, the entire group had decided to relax in the Arrowcave. They were all drinking and chatting with each other.

In a corner, Laurel Lance and Dinah Drake were chatting with each other a little aggressively.

"So", Laurel asked with a smirk and slightly insulting tone, "You're about to become Captain of the Police force?"

"Yeah? That a problem?" Dinah asked with a matching smirk and tone.

"Just a surprise", Laurel said, "Based on how I have seen you act, I thought you were mainly interested in yourself."

"You're telling me I'm only interested in myself?" Dinah asked in an offended tone and laughed humorlessly, "Oh, that's just fucking perfect."

She then asked, "Did it occur to you that maybe I'm trying to grow as a goddamn person?"

"Oh, I could tell you're growing", Laurel said with a smirk, "I assumed it was…whatever that is you're wearing."

"Oh, these?" Dinah asked as she looked at her suit, "Well, yeah, it was only a leather jacket before. Though I still think it's kind of a stupid move to show off my butt in the middle of a fight."

"I've never had the pleasure", Laurel said simply.

"You'll never survive in this", Dinah scoffed, "You might break a nail."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of", Laurel said with a smirk.

"You're a spoiled, dirty, fun-loving, evil girl", Dinah said.

"Emo", Laurel mocked Dinah.

"Piercing princess", Dinah mocked Laurel's nose piercing.

"I think its past your bedtime", Laurel then said.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Dinah asked in an insulting tone, "I didn't really get to know much about you."

"Ladies", Rene said as he walked up to them, "I see we've all gotten enough to drink."

"Relax, Rene", Dinah assured him, "I'm not gonna smear the walls with her or anything."

"And I couldn't think of anything possibly worse to do to her than that hairstyle", Laurel mocked.

"Hey, piercing princess", Dinah said, "My hair and I have been fighting brutes in this city. Meanwhile, you got your big bubbly butt commanded by a masked guy with shurikens."

"You see, Rene?" Laurel said as the two turned to him with a smirk, "Best of friends."

With a naughty smirk, Rene suggested, "Honestly, I think it might help if you two just kissed and got it over with."

"What?" Laurel asked as she made a disgusted expression.

"I mean, this is all just sexual tension, right?" Rene asked them, "Two powerful meta-humans with sonic screams, forceful personalities, confident in their sexuality."

"You are shitting me", Dinah said to Rene as she made a disgusted expression.

"Oh my God!" Laurel said as she grabbed her head with her hands in frustration.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and Barry stood in front of them with his phone pointed at them, camcorder on.

"I'm ready to record", he teased with a naughty smirk, "I'm pretty sure there's a market for this."

He then sped off as Dinah muttered, "Barry, I will find you, and I will hurt you badly. Ugh, I need another drink."

"Yeah, I think I do too", Laurel said, "Without ice."

As Rene continued staring at them, Dinah assured, "Don't worry, Rene. The piercing princess and I are just messing around."

"You sure?" Rene asked, "You two ladies seemed pretty serious."

"Nah", Dinah said before referring to Laurel, "She fights better when she's pissed off. I'm just trying to keep her primed."

Rene walked off and laughed about the situation with Barry.

A few minutes later, he walked back and heard their conversation.

"All right, Dinah", Laurel said, "I hate to say it, but I thought wrong about you."

"No shit", Dinah agreed.

"You can still be violent at times", Laurel pointed out, "But you're still fit to be the SCPD captain. You are growing, despite everything Sonus did to you. I find that extremely admirable."

"Wow. Thanks", Dinah said as she felt flattered, "I still really hate you, but I find you trying to move on from the darkness that defined you very admirable too. And you have fantastic tits."

With a flattered laugh, Laurel said "All right. I can live with that."

Glaring at Dinah, Laurel then asked, "We're not gonna hug or anything, are we?"

"You wish", Dinah said with a smirk.

Rene walked away and once again him and Barry laughed hysterically at the two women, earning them glares.

* * *

**Once again, thank you to Bl4ckHunter for this idea. It was fun to do.**

**Now I am not a fan of slash or femslash of any kind but a few flirty or sexual jokes at the expense of friends are fun and that's what happened here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**

**Until next time.**

**Aragorn II Elessar.**


End file.
